Siguiendo nuestro camino
by XpandaheroX
Summary: diferentes grupos de sobrevivientes y lo sucedido luego del manga -mal summary, lo se xD-
1. Chapter 1

**HOTD no me pertenece, este fic es solo para entretener sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Los 7 de fujimi se encontraban caminando silenciosamente debajo de la interminable lluvia. A decir verdad, estaban en un momento muy calmo, del sonido de la lluvia en los techos de las casas y en los parabrisas de los autos extinguían las llamas rojas ocasionadas por anteriores visitas indeseadas, la marca de anteriores personas probablemente fallecidas, les recordaba momentáneamente su vida anterior a el infierno que están viviendo, de una pequeña luz de esperanza que luchaba por no apagarse les permitía dar un paso a la vez, de luchar por los demás y ellos mismos… lo último que los mantenía con vida para poder así, reencontrarse con sus seres queridos…

Saya.T: Achis!- estornudo repentinamente saya, alertando a los demás y sacándolos de sus propios pensamientos-

Takashi.K: Saya-San! –dijo volteándose velozmente- ah….-dijo con una cara totalmente relajada y con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza- tienes frio, ten- le dijo sacando de su mochila ya golpeada, un piloto horrible amarillo-

Saya.T: Queee!?, YO NO TENGO FRIO!- dijo temblando inconscientemente llamando la atención de todos los demás la última palabra: FRIO-

TODOS: si, claro… -dijeron notándose levemente el tiritar de sus dientes-

Zeke: w- wrof! –dio por hecho la situación que estaban experimentando-

Saeko.B: Komuro-San, deberíamos descansar, hemos estado caminando todo el día, y la lluvia no nos ha hecho avanzar demasiado- dijo observando de reojo a la pequeña Alice, que se encontraba abatida, congelada y tiernamente enojada-

Alice: ONI-CHAAAN!, QUIERO COMER, SENTARME Y CALENTARME, por favor?- exclamo Alice, cambiando torpemente su tono de voz al percatarse de cómo lo dijo-

Kiriko y Rei.M: Takahi-Kun, ONEGAI! –suplicaron las 2 mujeres pelirrojas-

Kohta.H: si Komuro… podríamos entrar a esa casa!

Takashi: Kohta, Saeko y yo iremos a esa casa. Saya y Kiriko-San, ustedes quedan a cargo

Rei.M: ¡¿Y YO QUE?! –dijo la colorada claramente enojada por la decisión de su líder

Takashi.K: Rei, tu debes proteger a Alice y a Shizuka-Sensei mientras no estamos, no podemos correr riesgos, recuerda que Saya es incapaz de pelear a corta distancia y huir como tú y tu madre, además de su corta experiencia con armas –dijo posando su vista en Saya, la cara de la pelirroja estaba con un claro rubor y evitaba a toda costa su mirada- lamento Rei…

Rei.M: ¡LO LAMENTO LAS PELOTAS! ¡PEDAZO DE…!

Shizuka.M: ¿Are? Yo que, ¿qué?

Kiriko.M: nada, nada señorita Shizuka, solo que los niños crecen muy deprisa…-dijo embelesada con el antiguo enamorado de su hija… esperen, ¿porque aun no?-pensó mirando a esa divertida pareja discutir.- ajajaja, vamos shizuka, Takagi-San nos llama.

Ambas mujeres corrieron de forma infantil junto a Saya, Alice y un muy cómico zeke sobre su cabeza. Y a los segundos llega una Rei Miyamoto, completamente enojada, despeinada y con una mirada iracunda (Alice en su mente juraría ver humo saliendo de los oídos de una de sus hermanas mayores). Una escena muy ridícula a decir verdad.

Las 5 mujeres y el cachorro se escondían en una azotea a 100 metros de sus compañeros, por protección todas a excepción de la enfermera y Alice.

Shizuka.M: Auuu… - suspiro la voluptuosa enfermera, al ver como sus compañeras de supervivencia mas jóvenes limpiaban sus armas- deberé hablar con Takashi-Kun...-dijo exrtañamente dolida la mujer, muy extraño en ella.-

Saya se encontraba observando la lejanía, mientras Alice observaba como sus hermanos mayores les reventaba la cabeza a disparos y golpes certeros, mientras Saeko cortaba a los zombies que se aproximaban a ella para tratar devorarla. Alice sabía que estaba madurando demasiado rápido debido a lo que sucede actualmente, el fin de la humanidad como poco la conoce, a pesar de ser solo una niña, entendía que el pasado de Saeko la perseguía desde hace unos años…

-FLASH BACK-

La niña se encontraba sentada en el regaso de su hermana mayor, Saeko se encontraba pensativa en ese momento, su semblante era serio y triste al mismo tiempo. Alice en un arrebato de valor decidió preguntarle descaradamente a la pelivioleta

Alice: One-Chan…

Saeko.B: ¿si Alice-Chan? –dijo la adolescente viéndola con una mirada compasiva, pero se notaba la falta del brillo en sus ojos

Alice: yo… ya sé lo que has… echo…-dijo tímidamente la niña- lo del hombre que quería tocarte, de lo que casi sucede con mi Oni-Chan y…

Saeko abrió de par en par sus ojos, sus pupilas se habían empequeñecido al tratar de procesar lo que había oído.

Saeko.B: ¿¡PERO COMO…!?

Alice: no es necesario el cómo lo sé, pero no lastimes a mi oni-chan, se que tienes un novio…

Saeko.B: yo…

-FIN FLASH BACK-

Los pensamientos de Alice fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el sonido de el grito de Saya.

Saya.T: ¡SUPERVIVIENTES!

El sonido de unas ametralladoras a unas calles sacaron a las chicas de su transe. Habian mas personas cerca, pero ¿estarán cuerdas?, es conocido que la locura se presenta en los momentos mas difíciles, la mentalidad de las personas son puestas a prueba en situaciones que implican la vida o la muerte, pero en este caso no es vida, es existir. La gente que ha podido salvarse, dejando detrás de si sus cosas y personas amadas son los que viven un día más.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULOOOOO espero que les haya gustado, lo continuare en las vacaciones de verano o en cuanto pueda :D, es mi primer fic, pero critiquen, así crezco como escritor


	2. Chapter 2

**Waaaaa capitulo 2 w gracias a los lectores fantasma o3o, dejen reviews, no sean ratas XD ajajajjaa okno. Enserio, dejen algo owo**

**Capitulo 2: dejando atrás al grupo**

Saya.T: ¡SOBREVIVIENTES!

Esas palabras irrumpieron dentro de sus cabezas. ¿Era cierto?, ¿vendían a ayudarlos?, nunca podrían saberlo. Los disparos y el motor del vehículo habían cesado.

Shizuka, Kiriko, Alice y Zeke se encontraban debajo de un pequeño toldo refugiandose de la lluvia. Saya seguia buscando algun indicio de vida mientras asomaba medio cuerpo por la alta cornisa, hasta que...

Saya.T: Humanos: 600 metros este...-dijo saya en un susurro casi inaudible

Zeke: ¡Wroof Wroof! –Ladró de forma hiperactiva el pequeño cachorro, para luego soltar un gruñido, y en el acto, erizando el pelaje de su espalda y cola, en un intento de simular ser más grande de lo que se aproximaba-

Alice: ¡Zeke escucho algo! -exclamo la niña algo asustada, aferrándose a su perro poco más grande que su propia cabeza.- Kiriko… -las palabras de la niña fueron interrumpidas por la peli roja mayor, tomándola del brazo bruscamente escondiéndola dentro de una caja que se encontraba debajo de un techo de madera que estaba a unos metros de donde se hallaba-

Kiriko.M: Alice-chan, es por tu bien. –dijo fríamente la joven madre, entregándole un cuchillo y metiéndola dentro de la caja- Si algo nos pasa, corre a las escaleras y huye, huye con zeke hasta encontrarte con Komuro, Hirano y Saeko, no pares de correr, y Alice QUE NO TE ATRAPEN –dijo la peli roja con suma seriedad, demasiada para su personalidad.-

Shizuka.M: Rei-chan, Kiriko-chan. –Dijo la enfermera con un tono y mirada de miedo.-

Kiriko: Shizuka, vete con Alice y Zeke, estaremos bien. Escóndete

Rei se había asomado a las escaleras principales de la casa, que llevaban a la puerta que daba a la terraza. Incontables números de no muertos se agolpaban en el estrecho pasillo de la entrada. Inmediatamente la pelirroja menor serró con fuerza la puerta y se dirigió a Saya. De su mochila marrón y maltrecha, la chica saco un 9 mm y se la entrego a la pelirroja

Saya.T: ¡MIYAMOTO! ¿Q-QUE ES LO QUE HACES? –Exclamó la peli rosa ante tal acto de su compañera-

Rei.M: Salvo tu vida. –dijo de una forma tosca y seria-

Kiriko.M/Shizuka.M: ¡CHICAS! –ambas mujeres gritaron, llamando la atención de las demás. Ellas se encontraban empujando la puerta para evitar el paso-

Las demás se unieron a ambas en un intento desesperado de evitar que los dientes y afiladas uñas desgarren su piel, y por lo tanto ocasionándoles la muerte.

La puerta cedió al fin, y comenzó la batalla. Rei con si Súper Match mantenía a ralla a los zombies, junto a ella se encontraba la mayor de las miyamoto, con su lanza. Saya se encontraba delante de la enfermera disparando a los zombies que se le escapaban, mientras la rubia arrodillada, protegía la vista de Alice, en un intento de que no viera esa masacre que se llevaba a cabo a unos metros de ella.

El pequeño perro dejo de ladrar para comenzar a temblar, asomado a la cornisa de la terraza, apenas mas baja que el. A tal acto, la mujer que quedo a cargo de la menor de las chicas, pudo comprender la magnitud del problema: cientos de no muertos se habían agolpado en la parte delantera del departamento. A lo lejos se divisaba como el pequeño grupo de 3 llego por fin a su objetivo.

Las dos mujeres de familia no pudieron continuar protegiendo a las demás chicas.

Kiriko y Rei.M: ¡CORRAN!- al decir esto, los infectados caníbales, atacaron ferozmente-

La enfermera y Alice decidieron bajar por las escaleras de emergencia. En el proceso la rubia había sido tomada de la mano al intentar bajar después de Alice y Zeke.

Shizuka.M: ¡KYAAAAAAAA!

Saya corrió de tal forma hasta posicionarse detrás del no muerto, podía sentir como la adrenalina se mezclaba con su miedo, ocasionando golpes con la culata en la nuca del mordedor, llamando su atención. El ente abrió sus fauces pútridas, liberando un aroma sumamente horrible. Saya coloco su arma dentro de la boca del ser, y jalo el gatillo. Su deseo de defenderse y a los demás ya había sido demostrado antes, con el pequeño taladro electico, era la misma sensación, pero aumentada cien veces. Saya fue directa a atacar a los zombies que habían tomado como rehén entre sus brazos a Rei Miyamoto, su fiel compañera. Kiriko lloraba descontrolada mente, proporcionando golpes a diestra y siniestra de su única hija. Saya disparó directo a la cabeza del captor de su amiga, causando su liberación. La enfermera se encontraba en el callejón detrás del edificio corriendo con Alice hasta la calle trasera, girando a la izquierda y emprendiendo una carrera hasta la locación de sus amigos.

Shizuka.M:¡ Vamos Alice, son solo unas calles, corre! –dijo la mujer con una respiración agitada-

Alice: Shizuka-chan, su brazo…

Shizuka.M: no es nada Alice, solo corre.

El brazo de la enfermera había sido rasguñado, podía verse la superficie de la carne desgarrada. Podría estar infectada. ¿O no?

Rei.M: Saya, muchas gracias –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, por primera vez, Rei fue amable con ella. En la mente de Saya se cruzo un pensamiento: ¿era solo compromiso?.

Saya.T: Nada que agradecer miyamoto, ahora bajen, yo las cubro

Kiriko/Rei.M: ¡Enseguida!

Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de la pelirrosa, una sonrisa de satisfacción y seguridad

Ambas pelirrojas bajaron, los entes que se encontraban frente al departamento, ahora lo estaban rodeando.

Kiriko.M: ¡SAYA-CHAN¡

Saya.T: ¡KIRIKO SAN!, ¡Atrapa!

Saya había tomado los bolsos y mochilas restantes, arrojándolas. Rei atrapo su mochila y la de Alice, mientras Kiriko la propia.

Saya.T: corran con los chicos, estaré bien… -dijo en un tono de voz desconfiado.

Rei.M: Pero…

Saya.T:-volteándose disparando a un hombre ya muerto que la tomó del cuello, rentándole la cabeza por la presión de la bala en su cráneo- ¡NADA DE PEROS MIYAMOTO, ADIOS!

Rei.M: eres valiente Takagi. ¡MAMA¡ CORRAMOS, NOS RODEAN!

Saya.T: ¡ NOS VEMOS EN SHINTOKO! –dijo gritando, logrando la mirada de aprobación de la mayor de las miyamoto. Saya se volteó y conto 16 zombies- let´s rock baby…-saya emitió un susurro para ella misma imitando a Hirano, ese gordito le era algo atractivo.(¿acaso yo, Saya Takagi… me gusta una maldita bola de grasa? JA… que estúpido…).

En una milésima de segundo los zombies desataron toda su furia en la pelirrosa, embistiendo contra ella para devorarla.

* * *

En otro lugar a la misma hora…

13:22 pm

María se encontraba debajo de Andy, los dedos de su acompañante se deslizaban por la aterciopelada piel de María, descendiendo por su abdomen hasta rozar con una zona más calida, al sentir el tacto en esa zona, los ojos de María se a vidriaron, causando lágrimas de placer. Entonces Andy…

El comienzo de la pareja fue interrumpido al escuchar como golpeaban la puerta de su cuarto.

?: Keirame, Ozzu. Par de inútiles, vuelvan al trabajo!

Andy(ozzu): Tsk. YA ¡VAMOS CARAJO!

Maria(Keirame): Aw…

Se quejaron ambas tomando sus ropas del suelo alfombrado

Andy: Vístete, vámonos…

Maria: si Andy…

Andy: Recuerda, nos llamamos Keirame y Ozzu. No deben saber nuestros nombres…

Maria: ¿Por qué? ¡A mi me gusta mi nombre! –dijo la chica haciendo puchero

Andy se agachó y tomó su sostén del suelo.

Andy: Porque es nuestro secreto –dijo guiñándole-

Maria: oki "ozzu", jaja –salió caminando por la puerta ya vestida y arreglada-

Andy pensó por sus adentros: somos las únicas mujeres, y somos pareja, no quiero ni imaginar que es lo que nos harían esos animales, preferiría que me coman esos muertos que a que toquen a mi chica.-

Ambas mujeres estaban en un campamento mixto, pero solo estaban ellas dos, por una explicación simple: las otras chicas estaban muertas o no habían ido a la excursión de su preparatoria. Como sea: muertas.

Andy era una mujer con contextura de chico, pelo corto, ondulado y negro, que tapaba uno de sus ojos negros y su tez era blanca. En cambio, su novia María era más femenina: su cabello era largo y cafe, su cuerpo era más delineado y sus ojos eran café claros. Ambas usaban el uniforme deportivo de su escuela: Andy, desde ahora ozzu, usaba pantalones de gimnasia azules oscuro holgados y una remera blanca, mientras María usaba unos leggins negros y un top blanco

Que feo bosque... –exclamaron ambas con pesadez-

?:¡ NIÑAS, MUEVAN ESE TRACERO Y LIMPIEN LOS PUTOS PLATOS O LAS ECHAREMOS A PATADAS!

Chicas: Si coronel…

Ambas mujeres aunque eran de la escuela privada de Kyoto, habían hecho un viaje de 2 paradas: al bosque cerca de la mansión Takagi y luego a la primaria de Shintoko, para pasar por salones y ayudar a los niños que iban a entrar a la secundaria. Pero jamás llegaron a su destino. A las afueras de los territorios de la Mansion Takagi había pasado una horda de muertos, arrastrando todo a su paso, por lo que debieron desviarse al norte.

Ozzu: Keirame-Chan, apuremos y terminemos esta porquería

Keirame: si Ozzu, solo déjame buscar los guantes, tu remoja los platos

Ozzu le susurra algo al oído a su chica, Keirame solo pudo distinguir algo: ojala hubiera podido remojar… pero no llego a escuchar el resto del mensaje, así que se encamino a los depósitos a buscar guantes y 2 esponjas.

DEPOSITOS

Keirame: Este lugar está lleno de cacharros y… Awwwww ¡mi cabello! ¡ Se esponja por la humedad! Y para colmo se me acaba el acondicionador y…y…

Los alaridos de la chica fueron detenidos por una mano pesada colocarse en su hombro, al voltearse vio la figura de un hombre alto y corpulento, que despedia un severo olor a alcohol

?: Al fin sola…

Keirame:¿¡ c-coronoel!?

Coronoel: si preciosa…. Hora de jugar

¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ozzu dejo caer el plato que tenia en las manos y corrió en busca de su amante:

Ozzu: ¡Keirame!

* * *

13:50

Komuro escucho los golpes desesperados en la entrada principal de la casa, preparó su bate y antes de golpear lo que venía, escucho un grito proveniente de la azotea:

Kohta.H: ¡SON LAS CHICAS KOMURO! Pero… -kohta no pudo ver la melena pelirrosa entre el grupo femino- oh no…

Las chicas entraron corriendo, divisaron a Shizuka, Alice y a Zeke, para suspirar aliviadas.

Komuro: y… Saya?...

Hirano llego de un salto por las escaleras

Hirano: ¿¡DONDE MIERDA ESTÁ SAYA!?

…

_**Fin capitulo 2 wiiiiiiii (ozzu y Keirame están basadas en personas de verdad)**_

_**Comenten.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3: PÉRDIDAS, RISAS Y LAMENTOS**_

13:50

Komuro escucho los golpes desesperados en la entrada principal de la casa, preparó su bate y antes de golpear lo que venía, escucho un grito proveniente de la azotea:

Kohta.H: ¡SON LAS CHICAS KOMURO! Pero… -kohta no pudo ver la melena pelirrosa entre el grupo femenino- oh no…

Las chicas entraron corriendo, divisaron a Shizuka, Alice y a Zeke, para suspirar aliviadas.

Komuro.T: y… Saya?...

Hirano llego de un salto por las escaleras

Kohta.H: ¿¡DONDE MIERDA ESTÁ SAYA!?

…

13:55

Kohta.H: Pero… puede estar viva, ¿verdad? – la noticia de la posibilidad de la muerte de su enamorada había sido devastadora. Hirano trataba autoconvencerse de que estaría viva ahora mismo y estaría frente de la puerta de la casa ahora mismo, o que haya ido al humvee y los esté esperando.-

Kiriko.M: lo lamentamos hirano-kun… pero ella lo decidió asi, no digo que esté muerta. Pero…

Saeko.B: asi es Hirano… Saya es inteligente y puede cuidarse sola

-ambas mujeres habían intentado calmar a un adolescente alterado. Nada fácil por cierto.-

Komuro.T: Shizuka, ¿puedes ir a contar nuestras provisiones y otros suplementos?. Ah, y calcula los días hasta que se nos acaben

Shizuka.M: Si… Komuro. –La rubia estaba muy triste, y otras cosas que ya podrá hablarles con su líder- ven Alice-chan a ayudarme –dijo la mujer con media sonrisa falsa-

Alice: ¡Sipi! –Alice se percató de la forma en la que su amiga hablaba. Pero le siguió el juego y actuó como siempre-

En cuanto las dos chicas se fueron comenzó la discusión

Kohta.H: … ¡Pero ella no es fuerte ni rápida! La devora… -Al siquiera pensar eso sus ojos se cristalizaron- y yo…. . –Kohta giro violentamente su cabeza a la derecha de Takashi, viendo a las chicas.- ¡ES SU CULPA!

Saeko.B: Hmp… -Saeko se dirige a las escaleras y se marcha al segundo piso- perdóname Komuro… pero no quiero involucrarme en sus berrinches... y de paso me secare el cabello... el cielo esta muy oscuro y no creo que deje de llover hasta mañana

Komuro.T: está bien Saeko… -dijo el dándole una mirada de entendimiento para luego voltearse.-

Que rayos dices Hirano?

Kohta.H: ¡QUE ESAS MALDITAS PERRAS LA DEJARON A SU SUERTE!

Rei.M: ¿¡QUE MIERDAS SE TE CRUZO POR TU CABEZA!? , ¡YO NO ABANDONE A NADIE!. EN CAMBIO, ¡ELLA NOS DEJO!

Kohta.H: ¡MENTIROSA!

Kiriko.M: pero es cierto Kota-kun… -dijo la mayor para luego tratar acercarse- solo dejanos explicarte mejor…- dijo colocando su ano en su hombro derecho-

A tal acto Kohta enfureció aún mas

Kohta.H: ¡NO ME TOQUES! –Le dio un manotazo a el brazo de Kiriko para apartarlo con brusquedad-

Rei.M:¡y tu no toques a mi madre! –Le dijo plantándole una cachetada con su mano derecha para dejarle la cara marcada- ¡MALDITA BOLA DE GRASA!

Hirano coloco su mano izquierda en el golpe, sintiendo rojo fuego en su cachete

Kohta.H: ¡buscare a Saya!

Unos pasos del piso de arriba se escuchaban, era Saeko. Kohta empujo a Takashi y cuando puso su mano en el picaporte, Komuro vio un objeto largo y marron rozar volando por el rabillo del ojo. El objeto marron golpeo la cien del chico gordo, desplomándolo.

Komuro.T: que mierd…

?: no se callaba, además si lo dejamos ir perderemos a otro integrante más, y no tenemos ese lujo…-dijo la voz de una peli violeta-

Komuro se da media vuelta para ver al atacante, y era nada más ni nada menos que … ¿SHIZUKA Y SAEKO?

Komuro.T: pero chicas… no era necesaria esa violencia…-dijo komuro entristesido, dándole una mirada de compasión a Kohta-

Saeko.B: aten a hirano-kun… -y todas las chicas menos alice lo tomaron y lo ataron a una silla- eso debería de bastar –dijo retirando unas gotas de sudor.-

Shizuka.M: aaaaaaaaw, le dare menos comida a este niño –dijo sobándose las manos, lamentándose de concentirlo al comer.-

Se escuchan pasos de alguien corriendo por la cocina, y era la pequeña Alice que traía un dibujo.

Alice: Chicas!, les traje un dibujooooooooooo –dijo revoloteando la hoja de un lado a otro-¡ mireen mireeeeen!

Todos los presentes se acercaron para tomar el dibujo de Alice

Kiriko: waw Alice-chan, ¡qué obra de arte!, ¡serás una magnifica artista!

Shizuka: ¡awwwww que monada!

Saeko.B: hmmm que lindo, pero… Alice, nosotras no somos asi

Rei.M: ¡ALICE, CHAN! ¡NONONONONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOO ! –grito Rei e intent cazar el dibujo y salir corriendo, pero Komuro la detuvo por la cintura. Lo que causo un sonrojo en Rei y un cambio sutil en la mirada de Saeko

Komuro.T: valla, valla…. ¿Que tenemos aquí?

Rei.M: ¡NOOO!

Komuro le arrebata la hoja a su amiga. LA cara del adolescente se vuelve roja y luego comienza a reir frenéticamente dejando caer el dibujo. Podía apreciarse los grandes atributos de las chicas de una forma exuberantemente inhumana.

Komuro.T: pero si están igualitas chicas.-dijo el chico con voz entre cortada debido a sus carcajadas- ¡DUELE! JAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAA.

Rei.M: ¿¡quieres que te duela maldito pervertido!?. ¡KYAAAA!

Komuro.T: cough.-dijo escupiendo saliva para luego echarse a rodar en el suelo.- ouuuuuug dooooough.

Rei le había encestado un rodillazo en los testículos dejándolo incapacitado para reírse (nota personal: XD!)

Kiriko.M: ¡REI, NO ES FORMA DE PEGARLE A LOS CHICOS!

Rei.M: ¡pero mama!

Kiriko.M: ¡nada de peros!, porque estas igualita, jajajajaaj

Rei.M: t-tu¿tu también?

Jujujujujujuj –las demás chicas habían comenzado a reírse también.-

Rei ya se estaba colorando y alterándose. ¡P-pero!, ¡ustedes tambien están!, ¡no se me rian!, ¡Es injustooooo!... jeje…

Komuro.T: sigo aqui debajo... ¿hola?... ¿chicos?

Zeke: ¡WROF!

Las risas de los chicos inundaba el lugar, se habían olvidado por completo lo que había sucedido en esa ultima hora esos minutos que disfrutaban del dibujo

Pero mientras tanto…

* * *

**14:13 pm**

hace ya casi una hora que la lluvias torrencial había comenzado, dejando el ondulado cabello de la chica castaña ya completamente empapado. con frió y a pasos tambaleantes, la joven caminaba por las desoladas calles e la ciudad fantasma, podía escuchar uno que otro gemido a lo lejos, pero si no hacia ningún ruido no había que preocuparse. con su escopeta en su espalda bajo su mochila se encaminaba por ningún lado a su destino. extrañaba a la azabache que la había salvado innumerables beses en el pasado.

Keirame: Ozzu… -dijo la chica mientras vagaba con una mochila y la ropa desgarrada por las calles solitarias de la ciudad- snif…-suelta una lágrima-

-FLASH BACK-

**13:24 pm**

Keirame: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Coronoel: shhhh, o podrían oírnos.-el hombre olía a alcohol y trajo consigo una media. Que se la coloco a keirame en la boca contra su voluntad.-

Keirame: hmmmm hmmm!

Coronel: vamos preciosa, no me digas que eres virgen?

Keirame: hmmmmm!

Coronel: de todas formas, no me interesa.- dijo mientras se tocaba su miembro ya erecto por sobre la ropa.-

Se escuchó la puerta de los depósitos romperse. Keirame vio una figura un poco femenina entrar como un rayo de sombra ante la luz que venía de afuera. La sombra lanzo una patada a la cabeza del coronel, que ya tenía su miembro afuera mientras comenzaba a desgarrar la ropa de la chica con un cuchillo. El hombre antes de girar la cabeza. Resivio un segundo impacto en la barbilla, ocasionando que su cuello se parta y gire 180°, desplomándose sobre la pobre chica en el acto.

Keirame escupio la media: ¡OZZU! .-dijo la chica atrapando a la mujer entre sus brazos.- pensé que no te veria jamas!.-dijo largándose a llorar.-

Ozzu: perdóname amor por llegar tarde, es que… ya están aquí…

Keirame: quienes? .-alzando la vista para verla, con sus ojos castaños ya cristalizados.-

Un predador coloco su mano sobre ozzu. Ella logro zafarse y tomando el cuchillo del fallecido coronel, se lo clavó al ente en el ojo, logrando que muera por segunda vez.

Ozzu: ¡ellos!, corramos a nuestro cuarto, toma nuestras cosas ¡y larguémonos!

Keirame: y-y tu?

Ozzu: cubriré la puerta con esto:-dijo la chica azabache, mostrándole una M16.- bonita, no?

Keirame: que harás con eso!?

Ozzu: protegerte, esto es para ti:- ozzu le entrega una escopeta recortada calibre 16.- mira: se recarga asi, 2 cartuchos, sierras, le quitas el seguro y le apuntas al tórax. Nunca directamente a la cabeza porque son perdigones

Keirame toma el arma

Ozzu: vayámonos

La gente corria y disparaba sin suerte a los zombies, corrían de derecha a izquierda, escapando de los dientes y garras que los intentaban devorar.

* * *

**13:27 pm**

Ozzu: apúrate Keirame…

Keirame: ¡ya salgo! –dijo detrás de la puerta de la habitación.-

Ozzu: bien…

Las habitaciones se hallaban en unas chozas, 10 de cada lado

2 minutos después…

Ozzu: ¿¡carajo keirame que haces!?

Keirame: ya hice los bolsos, ahora me cambiare…

Ozzu entra a la habitación por la fuerza.

Ozzu: nos vamos ahora, comienzan a entrar

Keirame: ¡pero mi ropa!

Ozzu: ¡es lo menos importante, corre!

las chicas corrian con una mochila cada una en la espalda por el pequeño campamento. Ozzu no disparaba, mientras que keirame se gastaba los cartuchos del bolsillo

Ozzu: no dispares asi…

Keirame: ¿por que?

Ozzu: te quedaras sin balas…

Keirame: cartuchos amore, cartuchos

Ozzu: ¡cállate!

Keirame: B-Bueno…

Ozzu: perdóname Kei…

Una explocion al lado de ellas proveniente de la cabaña junto a ellas. La ultima

Chicas: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ambas mujeres salieron volando a lados opuestos. Quedando keirame fuera del campamento y Ozzu dentro, con una barrera de fuego impidiendo su paso.

Keirame: ¡OZZU!... ozzu ¡RESPONDEME POR FAVOR!. –las lagrimas habían vuelto a brotar de sus ya rojos ojos…

?: ¡KEIRAME!. ¡ESTOY BIEN, CORRE!

Keirame: ¡PER..!

Ozzu: ¡NOS VEREMOS MAS TARDE, DEBO IRME!.- se siguen escuchando ruidos de gente sufriendo, olor a carne quemada impregna el hermoso bosque que alguna vez fue. Keirame puede oir como una nueva arma se suma al coro de metralletas, escopetas y revólveres. Era su amor, que fue separado de ella por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Keirame tomó su mochila y escopeta del suelo para correr al lado contrario de su novia,alejándose mas y mas de los estruendosos sonidos.

Keirame: se hacerca una tormenta... mejor me apuro

**13:35 pm**

-FIN FLASH BACK -

**14:15 pm**

Keirame seguía con sus pensamientos, hasta que vio por un callejón la figura esbelta pero con vestimentas ya precarias de una mujer. La castaña sacó su escopeta, dispuesta a atacarle hasta que…

?: no deberías… disparar, atraerás a mas de ellos .- la chica se desplomó saliendo de las sombras.-

Keirame: o-oye, estas bien?.-dijo la mujer acercándose lentamente. Keirame se detuvo un segundo para poder apreciar ese cabello, largo y lacio… un rosa chicle… que ella reconocía de un parte.- T-Takagi…?

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

_Holis holiiiiiis! Volvi! No me extrañen XD!. He aquí el cap3, algo apurado, lo se… pero me comía no revelar algunas cosas 0 pero deje otras dudas: como saya llego ahí, se murió?. Keirame dejara de llorar?, Ozzu sigue viva?, Kohta dejara de ser impulsivo?._

_-lo lamento si leen la historia y notan ligeros cambios, pero hay detalles que se me escapan x .x-_

_Siguiente capitulo: _**CAMBIOS EN MI PERSONALIDAD…**


End file.
